Sister Jam Sesh
by Flagg1991
Summary: A drunk and sexually frustrated Luan winds up climbing into the wrong bed...then things get rockin'. Oneshot [Commission]


Luan Loud staggered through the front door at half past midnight, started to fall, and caught herself on the doorknob. The living room was dark save for the flashing green light of of the stereo under the entertainment center, and a deep hush lay over the house, as though 1216 were holding its breath. _Can she make it to her room without her parents finding out she's drunk? Can she make it up the stairs? Grab the popcorn and let's find out! _

The floor pitched under her feet and her stomach did an epic kick flip that would make Lynn proud. Hot bile rose in the back of her throat, and for a terrible moment, she thought she was going to puke. She hung her head, clamped her mouth shut, and waited for it to pass.

When she was sure she wasn't going to hurl, she let go of the knob, eased the door closed behind her, and fumbled to the bottom of the stairs. She leaned heavily against the newel post, head spinning, then dragged herself up the steps, being as quiet as she could to keep from waking Mom and Dad.

She had been at a sleepover across town with some of her old clown camp friends but decided to head out like Spongebob. The hostess, Shelly - AKA Miss Pratfall - promised a clean and wholesome get together, but when Luan rolled up on her unicycle, she found mixed drinks everywhere. That wasn't her scene, so she almost turned around, but then she caught sight of hunky Brad Dorf - street name Knuckles the Clown. He wore tight circus pants that clung to his cute little butt and a sleeveless shirt that bared his toned and muscular arms. His lime green afro and white face paint were a real turn on. Literally.

Hubba hubba.

Luan was fourteen and just entering the first stages of boy craziness, so everything else went right out the window. She stayed, accepted a drink...then from there, things got kind of hazy. She flirted with Knuckles all night, and he flirted back, every smirk, wink, and hand pat increasing her already critical-mass arousal. As soon as everyone went to bed, she was going to pounce him. She was a virgin and had never had sex before so she wasn't sure she wanted to go quite that far, but, eh, we'll see when we get there.

At the end of the night, everyone climbed into their sleeping bags and stretched out on the living room floor. The lights went out and Luan patiently waited to jump Knuckles' bones, only things didn't go according to plan.

Because Giggles got to him first.

Luan lay there for fifteen minutes listening to them making out _right freaking beside her _before she couldn't take anymore. Leaving her unicycle so she didn't catch a DWI charge, she walked home, drunk, horny, and sad, a dangerous combination in a hormonal teenage girl.

She reached the top of the stairs, swayed, started to fall backwards, pinwheeled her arms, and retained her balance. She tiptoed clumsily to the bathroom, reached under her skirt to yank her panties down, and discovered that she wasn't wearing any.

Huh?

Oh, right, she slipped them off earlier in anticipation of being touched by Knuckles the Clown. But he was touching Giggles instead.

Sigh.

Now she was even sadder.

She peed, wiped, then stumbled to her bedroom. The hinges creaked and she held her breath, then slipped in when Mom and Dad didn't come out to investigate. In the darkness, she felt her way to her bed, sat on the edge, and unbuttoned her blouse. She tossed it aside, took off her bra, and slid her skirt down her legs, letting it pool at her feet then stepping out of it. She was too tired to put on her PJs, so she'd just sleep naked. Why not?

Getting under the blanket, she scooted toward the wall, then stopped when she brushed something soft and warm. Her brow crinkled with confusion, and it took her a moment to comprehend what was happening.

Someone was in her bed.

She reached out her hand and grazed smooth, heated flesh. Her center tingled and her breath caught in her throat. A tiny voice in the back of her mind screamed at her to get out and go away, but she her sister lay inches away, naked save for panties and a tank top. Luan didn't like girls…or her sisters...but the heat under the blankets was turning her on. She gave into her dumb passions and snuggled up to Luna. The thin cotton of Luna's panties pressed teasingly against Luan's swollen lower lips and her heart raced.

Heat soaked into her middle and silky material skimmed her erect nipple. Her knees quivered, and suddenly lust fogged her mind. She slipped her arms around her sister and slowly rocked her hips, her leaking middle grinding what felt like a butt. She slid her hands under the shirt and closed them around tiny, trembling breasts.

The mist in Luan's mind cleared a little and revulsion crashed over her like a wave. What was she doing? Luna was her sister! This was sick!

Her body didn't care, though; she was grinding faster, every thrust stoking her passions and the feeling of Luna's nipple prodding her palm making her heart slam faster. She tried to stay her questing fingers and to keep her lips from molding to the back of her sister's neck, but she was powerless to stop herself. She ran her hands up and down Luna's chest and stomach and kissed her shoulder and the velvety side of her throat. Luna's skin was hot, salty, and sweet, and the clean smell of her hair steeped Luan's brain, enticing her to continue...and go farther.

Luna stirred and muttered in her sleep, but Luan didn't stop; her center smoldered and stinging fluid coated the insides of her thighs. She was past the point of no return, not in control of her actions - she wouldn't stop until she came, and didn't care how she got there just as long as she was released. Luna smacked her lips tiredly together and let out a low, half-conscious purr when Luan rolled her nipple. "Sam…"

Moving her hips faster, more urgently, Luan dipped her hand between Luna's legs, and Luna dutifully parted them to allow her better access. Luan could feel her older sister's mounting excitement through her damp panties, her heat so great it burned her hand.

All at once, Luna pulled away and sat up with a gasp, leaving Luan cold and confused. "What the fuck, man?" Luna demanded.

The bedside light snapped on and stung Luan's eyes. Luna sat with the blanket heaped around her waist, her mouth agape and her eyes wide with horror. She wore a flimsy purple tank top with a skull emblazoned across the chest. Her rigid nipple made little tents in the fabric and Luan's pussy pinched. "What are you doing?"

Luan licked her dry lips and rolled her eyes up to her sister's shocked face. Was it the haze of drunken lust, or had Luan _always _been this hot? "I g-got in the wrong bed," Luan slurred, "what a boob." She reached for Luna's breast to give it a tweak, and Luna shied away.

"Get out!" she jabbed her finger at Luan's side of the room, and the tank top moved just enough that Luan caught a flash of side boob.

Yum.

Pushing herself up to a sitting position, Luan fixed her big sister with hungry come-hither eyes and a devious little smirk that felt seductive but looked boozy instead. She laid her hand on Luna's leg and got to her knees; her back arched, her tiny breasts thrust out, and her head swam. The anger in Luna's eyes flickered uncertainly like candles in the wind, and a look of apprehension flashed across her face. "I don't want to get out," Luan said and leaned over. Her face hovered inches from Luna's, so close their noses almost touched. Luna's features softened in something approaching intimidation and her breaths came in short, hot bursts that puffed against Luan's lips. "I want to get _off_."

She moved in for a kiss, and, coming alive, Luna pushed her back. "Stop." There was no force in her voice and her cheeks, Luan noted, were covered in a deep, pink blush. Her body was responding to the stimulation Luan gave it and she was just as horny now as Luan was.

"Are you sure you want me to?" Luan teased. She climbed onto her sister's lap, and Luna didn't stop her...maybe because she was struck dumb, or maybe because she didn't _want _her to stop. "You look like you're...you're digging it." She hiccuped and laid her hands on Luna's shoulders, her core grinding a bunched wad of blanket. A tingle spread through her stomach and she bit her lower lip to stifle a moan. Luna's eyes darted between her breasts and face, a battle of emotions raging in her brown eyes: Disgust, longing, shame, and arousal. Luan slid herself back and forth, the blanket wedging between her folds and scraping her moist center. A painful flush enveloped her body, from the tips of her toes to the end of her ponytail, and her lungs heaved for air. Luna stared indecisively at Luan's breasts, then she crumbled and cupped them in her hands. Luan gasped and ran her fingers through Luna's hair, nails lightly grazing her scalp. Luna kneaded Luan's nipples with the keen curiosity of a virgin schoolgirl, and Luan sighed at the tendrils of sensation wrapping her body. Goosebumps raced up and down her arms and covered her back, and the warmth of Luna's bare thigh beneath her aching sex sent her mind reeling.

Pressing her forehead to Luna's, she fused their lips together and swept her tongue into Luna's mouth. Luna wrapped her arms around Luan', and as one, they tumbled to the side. Their tongues swirled and lapped and their hands drifted; Luna held Luan's throbbing girlhood in her palm, and Luan broke from her lips with a cry. Luna's fingertips explored Luan's middle, and Luan thrusted against her touch, the pressure in her stomach expanding like superheated steam.

Luna pulled away, pulled her panties down her shapely legs, then kicked them away, freeing the source of her heat. She mounted Luan and pinned her wrists above her head in a V. The desire in her eyes excited Luan, and she spread her legs wide with a playful giggle. "How do two girls do it anyway?" she asked.

"I'll show you," Luna grinned.

Aligning their pussies, Luna brought herself down until hers touched Luan's. "Now m-move your hips."

Biting her lower lip, Luan threw her head back and started to thrust. Luna did likewise, and their wet cores rubbed furiously together. Luan planted her heels into the mattress and thrusted up into Luna's downward motions, so dangerously close to cumming that she bit down on the insides of her mouth. Luna's grip on her wrists slipped, and their fingers threaded together; the rocker's body shook and quivered; she was close too, and knowing that she was going to make her big sister blow her top nearly sent Luan over the edge.

Somehow, they wound up on their sides, each stroking the other as their tongues wrestled for dominance. Luan pushed her fingers past Luna's sticky folds and eased them into her tight passage, then gasped into Luna's mouth when she did the same. With expert precision, Luna found a secret bundle of nerves that made Luan jump. Luna went faster, plucking it with calloused fingers, and Luan started to shake. She couldn't take anymore, she was going to -

A massive explosion ripped through her body. Her eyes narrowed, her toes curled, and her back arched. Her walls clamped down on Luna's fingers and she would have let loose a wall shattering scream if Luna didn't silence her with a kiss.

Later, lying in Luna's arms, Luan wiggled her butt against Luna's pussy and giggled when Luna kissed the back of her neck. "You're tickling me."

"I know," Luna said and did it again.

That led to a kiss, and the kiss led to a touch, and before long, Luna and Luan were having sex again.

Then again.

Then again.

In the next room over, Lucy lay under her blankets, wide awake. That strange and creepy moaning from earlier was back, louder this time. It sounded like two lost souls slithering through the night in search of their killer.

That meant her house was haunted.

She smiled in the darkness.

Wicked.


End file.
